Bets and Fantasies
by Green Devil
Summary: Written for Princess Pikachu. Kopaka's a gambling man, Onua wants to fulfil a fantasy, and Pohatu wants a little of both. Slash! OnuaKopakaPohatu, JallerMatoro Please R&R! [Complete]


_Author's Notes:_ Wrote this one for Princess Pikachu. She requested an OnuaKopakaPohatu threesome with some JallerMatoro on the side, so of course what was asked shall be received. Bleh, I'm scrapping the bottom of the barrel with these titles now. For some reason I just can't think of them anymore. Oh well, it fits at least. So anyway, hope you like!

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They all belong to Lego and/or anyone else who owns them. This story also contains yaoi, slash, and/or shounen ai which in this case mean boyxboyxboy love. If you don't like that kind of thing, read something else. Enjoy! X3

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**_"Bets and Fantasies"  
By: Green Devil_**

"So, I hear Jaller has been up here quite often as of late and it hasn't always been to deliver news from his Turaga. I wonder why that's been." Kopaka randomly announced, eyeing the matoran he was with suspiciously. They were waiting for Turaga Nuju to return so that they could finish their chat and in the ensuing silence the Toa had decided to make idle talk. This was odd in itself and that alone caused Matoro to stare with wide eyes, never mind what had been said. There had been a rumor going around as of late—something about him suddenly being less cold—but it hadn't prompted much thought from the translator until now.

When the words finally sunk in, the Ko-matoran found himself stuttering, face heating up like a boiling pot. "U—uh—um, I w—wouldn't know anything about that. Nope, not a bit." He tried to give a sincere smile, but all that came was a fake grin to match his words.

The Toa of Ice detected the lie immediately. "Look, it's not like I care who you like and it's really none of my business, but I'd just like to know for the sake of a bet I have going on." He didn't offer any further explanation.

"A bet?" Matoro raised an eyebrow. "I never took you for a gambler."

"I gamble with my life everyday against the Makuta, not to mention being out in those snow drifts, you know that." It was true. The slopes on Mt. Ihu could be quite treacherous.

The little one still wasn't too keen on giving up information on his love life though. "I don't really see a valid reason to let you know about that. What's in it for me?"

Kopaka was well prepared for this and seriously wanted to win. "Name your price."

Matoro smirked. "You've changed; I wanna know why. Who exactly have you found for yourself?"

Icy orbs blinked. That he hadn't been expecting, but a deal was a deal. He had technically said 'anything.' With a sigh he stated, "Pohatu," in a low whisper.

That caught the younger off guard. "The Toa of Stone?" For some reason, he was skeptic. Sure the two had seemed to hit it off since they had first met on the island, but he had never thought they could be more. Then again, he himself was in love with someone from the village of fire—his complete opposite. After some thought, he figured a relationship such as the one his Toa protector was in could work if his could. Besides, only Pohatu could break through that shell of his and change his demeanor like this, even if it was only slightly different.

The snowy Toa nodded. "Now then, are you or not?"

Obviously Matoro couldn't hide it any longer. "Yes, Jaller's been coming to see me personally. We've grown quite close as of late and yeah, we're going out." He couldn't stop the flush that covered his cheeks as those words spilled from his mouth.

"Alright then. Looks like I win." The Ice Toa allowed himself a smile. There was the sound of a door opening then and in stepped Nuju with a completely oblivious look. With a few of his clicks and whistles their earlier conversation was quickly resumed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Pohatu's laughter sounded throughout the village of Ta-Koro as he doubled over beside his lover. Before them both were a sputtering Tahu and a nervously fidgeting Jaller.

Kopaka grinned in triumph and motioned for the matoran to leave. The Captain of the Guard did so happily. "Say it. Now." He ordered in that icy cool voice of his.

The Toa of Fire couldn't believe he lost. He could've sworn Jaller had the hots for some Ga-matoran. Now he was in for it. He had to say it as per their agreement, but he hadn't been expecting Pohatu to be there as an audience member, and a very annoying one at that. He grit his teeth in an effort to cool his temper and spouted the words in the best non-hate-filled voice he could muster. "I'm sorry for doubting your clearly superior logic oh great _Kopaka_. I should have never thought that I could be even a fraction smarter than _you_." Heat was billowing off his body in waves.

The auburn Toa continued to laugh. "Ah man, what an ego crusher!" He received a crimson, fury-packed glare so pulled Kopaka close, protectively. "Guess we should go before he explodes." He smirked and the two disappeared in a cloud of magma dust. A jet of flames lit the sky behind them as they fled to Po-Koro.

xXx

Emerald eyes looked around in the dark, seeing things as if the sun was shining through the underground tunnel. After a moment, a proud grin split the Toa's lips. He'd built a mighty fine tunnel and dug up some beautiful things. All in a days work, he beamed. Now he just had to finish the last stretch and connect the thing to the targeted cave in Po-Wahi. It wouldn't be long now and he was looking forward to a bit of rest.

Not even five minutes later, his quake breakers broke into emptiness and an opening was cut away through the rock, but the occupants didn't seem to notice with how caught up in their locking of lips they were.

A deep blush quickly spread across ebony cheeks as Onua laid eyes on the scene. Though he knew he should turn and leave the two to their fun, he couldn't deny the fact that it was turning him on just watching.

Laughter filled the cave. "I think our Earth brother wants in on this. What do you say Kopaka? Should we let him join?"

Icy eyes looked the newcomer over. He had always liked how the Toa of Earth was bashful yet so strong at the same time. He couldn't deny that the thought of feeling that body rippling with strength underneath his fingertips hadn't crossed his mind. A silent nod and a small smirk was his reply.

Pohatu gestured for the ebony one to come over. "Well don't just stand there. Get over here would ya?"

Onua did so obediently, no questions asked. It was a fantasy come true and it had his body almost moving of its own free will. He especially liked when he was immediately pulled into a deep, lusty kiss. A wave of cold washed over him through those snowy lips, but did nothing to dampen the heat flooding through his form. Another set of lips were on the back of his neck, licking and sucking, while two pairs of hands roamed his well-muscled body. Needless to say, he was welcomed with open arms.

The Stone Toa too had often wished he could get his best friend to join in on his fun with Kopaka and had even discussed it with the Toa of Ice before, so when this opportunity so kindly presented itself he gave his thanks to the great spirit. This would be a time he wouldn't soon forget.

Lust coupled with a long unknown love took over the three and fueled their passion, unleashed their desire, added to their gasps and moans, and left them breathless afterward, shivering in the aftermath of their pleasure. Their bodies fit together perfectly as they sat propped against the cave wall, panting and exchanging sloppy kisses.

After recovering at least somewhat from his exhaustion, emerald orbs suddenly alighted with awkwardness. He saw how much the other two were really in love so it left him wondering what in Mata Nui he was doing there. A part of him didn't want this to be a one time thing, but another side didn't want to intrude. He arms slowly—reluctantly—withdrew from around a snow white waist and from clasping an auburn hand. His movements prompted the two to look at him in alarm.

"Where are you going?" Pohatu questioned, reaching out to once again hold his hand as well as keep him there. Kopaka too shifted to wrap an arm around a dark gray bicep. His eyes asked the same question.

Onua looked away with hidden sorrow. "I—I just don't want to ruin what you two have together." His vision blurred. "We'll just forget this ever happened or some—" Before he could finish, he was yanked forward into a loving kiss and a frosty voice whispered in his ear.

"Now why would we want to forget something as great as that was?"

The Earth Toa found himself smiling into the lip-lock once those words had been said, moaning at the feeling of those icy hands gliding down his torso. That was all the convincing he needed. He settled down once more and dove right back into the fantasy.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§Owari§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_A/N:_ Mwuaha. So would've written a lemon if they were human. I can't get it sounding right with them as Toa. Believe me, I've tried. XD Maybe a bit rushed, but it works I guess. Sickness plus writing fics equals weird things all around. Ah well, hope you liked! Please review! Every review helps a starving plot bunny to continue to survive in the chaos that is my brain. X3

Also, I've created a Yahoo!Group called BionicleSlash. Can you guess what it's for? Yes, it's for archiving Bionicle fan fiction featuring yaoi, slash, and shounen-ai. Yuri, femslash, and shoujo-ai are welcome as well. If you're interested, join us. I'll have my fics up there as well, even the unedited versions of some and fics that were written especially for the group, meaning there're lemons there that cannot be viewed here because of new (Or should I now say old?) policies. Want to see? The link's in my profile since it won't show up here.


End file.
